


the gay awakens in Cecil's room

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, This is rlly bad wow, Warning: gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay, also my first fic<br/>This is sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gay awakens in Cecil's room

I groaned as I pumped my cock. My only thoughts were of Ren sucking me off, pleasuring me. Slowly, I bucked my hips into my hand, sighing at the sensation. And then, more thoughts flowed into my head- Ren, looking up at me from where my boner stood tall and proud, tip flushed with blood. The dark, wiry hairs above my penis brushed against his hand as he began stroking me. I groaned, putting my hand in his soft, wavy, dark chocolate hair. He kissed my head and then licked up the slit, inserting his tongue slightly. I moaned loudly, grabbing at the hair, and- - I groaned, and thick ropes of seed coated my hand, and pubic hair.

"Nngg... Fuck, man," I groaned, grabbing a towel. My erection died down, and I put on boxers and one of Ren's undershirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sin


End file.
